


Poisoned rash

by pairatime



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winters get into some Poisoned Oak and Nixon and Roe are there to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned rash

**Author's Note:**

> 2dozenowies: Skin disorders

“Is it still bothering you?” Nixon asked as he pointed his half-full bottle at Winter arms, his rash covered arm.

“Just waiting it out,” Winters said as he scratched at his own arm.

“You shouldn’t do that, you shouldn’t scratch poison oak,” Nixon told Winters as he sat down next to the red head, “I mean it, stop,” Nixon said as he grabbed Winters hand and pulled it away from Winters rash covered arm.

“I’ve had Poison Ivy before,” Winters said as he looked at his arm.

“And I bet your mother told you not to scratch it.”

“She may have said something about that,” Winters said with a smile before he pulled his hand from Nix’s and sought relief by scratching his arm.

“I said don’t do that Dick,” Nix said as he grabbed at Dick’s arm pulling it away from Dick’s rash covered arm, “do we need to get some ointment from that.”

“Nix.”

“No, lets get some ointment. I’m sure Roe has something, let’s go,” Nix ordered as he pulled Winters up and out the door.

Winters let Nix dragged him across the 506th’s Normandy base until they reached the old office building that had becoming the Aid Station for second Battalion, “My arm is fine Nix.”

“Yeah, that’s why you keep reaching for it every time I loosen my grip,” Nix said as he stepped into the building, “Roe?” he asked one of the nurse said pointing down one of the hallways.

“Got anything for Poison Oak, Doc?” Nix asked without preamble the moment he saw Roe.

“Which one of you unfortunate officers crawled through a poisonous plant?” Roe asked as he walked over to the cabinet that lined one wall.

“That would be me Corporal,” Winters said as he followed Nixon into the room.

“Where is it sir?” Roe asked.

“His arm, he keeps scratching it,” Nix said before dropping into a chair taking a swig from his bottle.

“You shouldn’t do that sir,” Roe said as he took Winters hand in his and left it to get a better look at his arm.

“So I’ve heard.”

“Take off you jacket and shirt sir,” Reo ordered as he let go of Winters hand and grabbed a tube of something.

“Is that necessary Doc?” Winters asked as he rolled up his sleeves.

“I need to see your whole arm sir,” Roe responded.

“Come on Dick strip so he can help you’re arm,” Nix cheered as he took another drink and watched the two other men.

“Very well then,” Winters said with a sign as he rolled down his sleeve and then removed his jacket and the outer shirt underneath leaving only the white PT t-shirt on beneath. 

“Take a seat Sir,” Reo ordered as he pointed to a free chair and then grabbed the tube of cream, “this may be a bit cold.”

“This is why officers send someone else first, that way they get the rash and not the officer,” Nixon said to the room as he watched as Roe worked his hands up and down Winters’ arm, covering it in white cream in long slow strokes.

“It does itch less now,” Winters commented as he watched.

“Make sure you don’t scratch it, if you need more cream let me know,” Reo said as he continued working the cream into Winters’ arm..

“We’ll do that Doc, Dick now that you’re arm is done it’s time we finished looking through that building I know there’s some Vat in there I can smell it, come on,” Nixon said as he pulled Winters up and grabbed the red head’s jacket.

“Nixon I’m not sure if he was done,” Winters started before Nixon cut him off.

“Oh, he’s done with you Dick.”


End file.
